True Colours
by Cherazor
Summary: Harry after an accident, turns into Godric Gryffindor in his mind. He remembers nothing about Harry. Or anything else. At first he thinks that Hermione is Rowana Ravenclaw, who was his fiancee. Why is he back? And will they ever get Harry back?
1. Default Chapter

******Yes, I know. I'm writing several fics at the same time, I know. But this idea for this fic wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. This is only the Prologue, if it gets popular, I will post Chapter one tomorrow. :)**

**                      BTW: A huge thanks to my beta, Malfoyleviosa! I love you!**

**                      Read and Review, please.**

**                      Legal notice: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and last time I checked; I wasn't her. I'm absolutely not using her ideas, or characters, to earn money. So, please don't sure me.**

**                      -Cherry**

****

**_                      Prologue_**

****

****

**_Rowena was sleeping peacefully on her bed when soft knockings were heard. Rowena stirred but did not wake._**

_It knocked again, but this time, it was a bit harder. Rowena slowly woke up. She fluttered her eyes open while moaning slightly.  She just had such a wonderful dream; but now, she couldn't even remember what it was about, nor could she remember why she woke up._

_                     That was until the knockings were heard again. She turned in her bed facing the door before calling out a soft "Come in."_

_                     Godric, her soon-to-be husband, walked in. "Rowena, my love," he said. "I'm sorry, but I have to go for a journey to __London__.  After that, I must head of for __Glasgow__. Jonah told me there was trouble and they need me in the front…"_

_                     Rowena sighed deeply. "Godric, in five days our wedding is to be.  Shall you be back?"_

_                     "Of course I will, my love. Of course I will," Godric replied as he bent down and kissed her deeply, "and if not, I will be back before our children are to be born."_

_                     Rowena smiled. "Then you go. The faster you go, the faster you will be back."_

_                     Godric smiled as well, while taking of his locket that he always wore – it was one of his most precious belonging. He had gotten it from Rowena herself.   It had been made especially for him. No one else but Godric could open it - and gave it back to Rowena. As she opened her mouth to complain, he broke her off. "So you know that I will be back. When I return, I will come back for you and to get my locket."_

_                     Rowena took it and pressed it against her heart. "Then I will protect it with my life until you come back."_

_                     Godric kissed her softy on her lips before turning to leave._

_                     "Godric…?" Rowena called quietly. He stopped and turned his head to see what she wanted. "With my life I will protect it. And with my love it shall be safe."_

_                     Godric smiled as he turned to leave._

_***_


	2. Chapter One

**                      Hello everyone. Yes. I'm back, with the first chapter. See? I told you that I would come back to day with the first chapter. And in this, the prologue will be explained. Oh, and yes. For you who asked if there was anything that would be another chapter added to this fic: Did you read my Authors Notes? I wrote everything there. Sorry if I sound harsh, I've had a really bad day.**

**                      Anyway. On with the chappie, Read and Review, please.**

**                      -Cherry**

****

****

**_                      True Colours – Chapter One_**

                      It was about lunchtime in the beginning of Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's sixth year in Hogwarts.

                      Harry was at his first Quidditch training for the year while Ron and Hermione were reading in the Library. Hermione had found a very interesting book _"Magical History: The Hogwarts Founders part 2 – Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."_

                      She had just started the book, but she was already enjoying it. As she turned page, her eyes grew wide. "Ron, listen to this!" she exclaimed while turned one page back. "_Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor are known for being one of the best wizards and witches through history. Rowena was known for her beauty and her clever mind as Godric for his bravery and his true heart._

_                      The thing that isn't so well known is that three years after Hogwarts had been founded; Rowena and Godric fell in love. Rowena was pregnant with Godric's children for a couple of months before they announced that they were about to get married._

_                      Five days before they should marry, Godric had to go for a journey. No one knows where. But he promised to be back before the wedding. Or at least, if he couldn't come to his wedding, he would be back when his children was about to be born._

_                      Due to the fact that they, Rowena and Godric, were bound with the rare true love connection, Godric would be able to feel when the children were about to be born._

_                      But, two days before their wedding day, Rowena felt her connection with Godric disappear. This would only be possible if one of them had died._

_                      Godric's body or death cause was never found._

_                      Rowena felt despair. But Godric's and her own best friend Terence Humbein, a known and powerful seer - who could see the future on will, but normally chose not to – was there to comfort her._

_                      Seven months later, Rowena's and Godric's twins were born, one boy and one girl. The boy got chosen to be the heir of Gryffindor and the girl to be the heir of Ravenclaw."_

_                      "_Very fascinating," Ron remarked, "but why are you reading this to me?"

                      "Ron, look here!" she said while flipping the page and moving the book a bit more to the left so Ron could see the picture inside. "This is Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Terence Humbein," she said quickly as she pointed to the people on the picture.

                      Ron eyes widened. "Bloody Mary! They look just like us, just a bit older…"

                      Ron was certainly right. Godric Gryffindor, standing in the middle, did look just like Harry, except that Gryffindor had blue eyes. Crystal blue, in fact. Rowena Ravenclaw, standing to the left of Gryffindor, while hugging him, looked exactly like Hermione and Terence Humbein, to the right of Gryffindor, grinning hugely, was a complete copy of Ron, down to the very last freckle.

                      Hermione nodded. "This was painted around two months before Gryffindor passed away. They were all about twenty-three when he died…"

                      "Oh, man! We *have* to show this to Harry!" Ron yelled eagerly.

                      Hermione nodded again. "How about after Transfiguration? We're free after that."

                      Ron nodded. "Yeah… that'll be good. That way he doesn't have to worry about classes and Godric at the same time."

                      Hermione snorted while glancing at her watch. "We'd better go. Transfiguration starts in a couple of minutes."

***

                      Harry met up with them moments before Transfiguration began. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. We trained a couple of minutes too long."

                      Hermione smiled, as did Ron.

                      "It's okay," Hermione said gently. "You didn't get late to the lesson…"

                      Ron grumbled and Harry chuckled, but before either one of them had the time to respond, Professor McGonagall came in. 

                      "Good day, class. Today, we are going to perform the 'True Colour' spell. The True Colour spell is made to change back colours if something changed them," McGonagall flipped her wand, and suddenly white teacups were placed in front of them. She flipped her wand again, and the cups suddenly turned blue. "The spell is 'coltruiz'," McGonagall said as she flipped her wand quickly while muttering the spell. Her teacup became white again.

                      Everyone stared a couple of seconds before starting. Ron did as he always did when he tried a new charm; he waved around with his arm wildly while saying the spell over and over again.

                      Hermione grinned while flipping her wand easily at her cup. "Coltruiz," she said simply. Her teacup became white as before.

                      Harry tried as well. He flipped his wand at his cup while saying the spell. Though, he said it with more power behind it, the teacup didn't turn white.  Nevertheless, it became a light shade of blue.

                      McGonagall saw Hermione's white cup and smiled. "Good work, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor," she said while eying Harry's cup. "Nice attempt. Try again, Mr. Potter."

                      Hermione turned his cup blue again as Harry nodded.

                      Harry looked at his cup, took a deep breath, and loudly muttered, "Coltruiz!" 

                      It turned white.

                      "Good work Mr. Potter. Another five points to Gryffindor."

                      Harry smiled brightly, as did Ron. Ron hadn't managed to turn his cup white yet, but he too had managed the light blue colour that Harry had done just moments before.

                      Meanwhile, Neville was also waving around with his wand, trying to make his cup white. Suddenly, he waved a bit too much, and his right had smacked into Seamus left. Since Seamus was left-handed, the True Colour spell he had been doing went flying into a completely different direction than it should have.

                      It hit Harry squarely in his face. Harry had the time to blink once before fainting. His face slammed against the floor; his glasses clattered beside him, before breaking.

                      "Harry!" Hermione looked terrified, as did Ron.

                      "Oh, dear. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, take Harry to Pomfrey," Professor McGonagall sighed.

                      Hermione and Ron nodded before grabbing Harry and his now broken glasses.

***

                      "Oh dear," Pomfrey said as she saw them. "What's happened to him this time? Another Quidditch accident?"

                      "No, Transfiguration accident," Hermione answered shortly.

                      Ron nodded. "Is he going to be alright?"

                      "Heavens!" Pomfrey exclaimed, surprised. "He's just fainted, you know. You don't have to sound like he's about to die."

                      "Oh…" Ron could feel his ears turn red.

                      Despite the serious situation, Hermione smiled at Ron, while repairing Harry's glasses and placing them onto the nightstand next to the bed he was occupying.

                      Pomfrey walked to Harry and placed the tip of her wand onto his chest. "Risveglio!" she muttered. "He should wake up soon.  I'll go and get some chocolate."

                      Hermione looked hopefully at Ron. Seconds later, Harry started to move and grumble.

                      "Harry…? Harry? Can you hear me?" Hermione asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

                      "I'm fine…" came the respond. Was it just Hermione's imagination, or did Harry's voice sound a little bit deeper?

                      Harry opened his eyes and looked directly and Ron and Hermione. Both of them gasped in shock. Instead of Harry's usual bright, emerald-green eyes, the eyes that replaced them were blue. In fact, they were probably the clearest, most crystal blue eyes they both had seen.

                      Harry took his glasses from the nightstand and took them on before he smiled brightly at Ron and Hermione. "Terence! Rowena!" he smiled even more brightly. His eyes, perhaps even more then Dumbledore usually did, twinkled. "I'm not late to the wedding, am I?"

                      The truth smacked down into Hermione's head like a brick. He thought she was Rowena, and… he thought he was Gryffindor! She gasped. "Ron," Hermione breathed, "get Dumbledore!"

                      Ron seemed to understand what had happened and nodded before dashing off.

***

                      Ron arrived at the gargoyle statue minutes later.  He had sprinted all the way from the hospital wing, and he found that he needed to take a small break before taking on the challenge of trying to figure out the password.

                      "What was it Harry said before? Oh yes, candy! …Err… Sugar Mice? Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans? Sugar Quills?" he stopped to think some more.  "Hmmm… Lemon Drops? Chocolate Frogs? Lemon Sherbet? Arrgh! I can't come up with any more candy! Strawberry Toffee?"

                      "I haven't heard of that candy before…" a clearly amused voiced said from behind him.

                      "That's because I made it up!" Ron sighed out in relief. "Dumbledore, it's a crisis! It's… I don't know how to explain. You have to come and see this!"

                      Dumbledore smiled. "And come I will. Lead the way, Mr. Weasley, lead the way."

***

                      Hermione, meanwhile, couldn't bear looking at Harry. She looked at the wall, the ceiling, the floor… everything, except Harry. And he noticed.

                      "Rowena… look at me. Please?" he looked pleadingly at her. "What did I do?" his eyes widened. "I missed the wedding, didn't I? I'm sorry! I don't even know why I missed it! In fact, I don't even know how I came here!"

                      Hermione lifted her gaze up from the floor and was just about to say something when Ron and Dumbledore marched in.

                      Harry's face brightened. "Terence… who's the gentleman?"

                      Ron looked at Dumbledore. "He thinks he's Godric Gryffindor, sir."

                      Dumbledore eyed Harry silently. His calm face suddenly became stern, and not even the usual twinkle in his eyes was there. Dumbledore gazed especially long at Harry's eyes. "He doesn't think he is, Mr. Weasley. He is."

                      Ron gaped. "You mean… he's…?" Ron didn't have the time to continue before Pomfrey walked in.

                      "Oh good, Mr. Potter is awake, I see…"

                      Godric stared at her a couple of seconds. "Mr. Potter…? I don't…"

                      Hermione cut him off. "Eh, he's… very…"

                      "…Stressed out!" Ron continued and Hermione nodded frenetically. They both knew that if Godric would name anything about being Godric Gryffindor, Pomfrey would think that he was insane and never let him out. And then, they wouldn't have the chance to talk to Dumbledore.

                      " 'Stressed out?' I don't know what you're talking about; I just wanted to say my name isn't…"

                      Hermione, who had looked like she would panic any second, did the first thing she could think of to silence him; she grabbed him quickly and kissed him forcefully on the mouth.

                      "Rowena… this isn't… the…time…" Godric managed to say.

                      Hermione released him.

                      Dumbledore looked amused. "I want to talk to these three in private. I shall take them into my study, if you don't mind, Poppy."

                      "Not at all. After all, Mr. Potter has just fainted," Pomfrey stated thoughtfully. "Just _please_ make him eat this chocolate."

                      Dumbledore nodded. "That I will, Poppy. Come then," he commanded gently as he glanced over at the three teenagers.

                      Hermione and Ron looked at each other before following Dumbledore. Godric stared after them for a couple of seconds and wondered why they were acting so strange all suddenly, before he followed them.

***


End file.
